If Not For Myself…
by Perky McSkittles
Summary: Padmé makes a different choice on Geonosis, one which will change a few things about the future… Finally finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: If Not For Myself…  
**Author**: Spiritweaver  
**Timeframe**: Battle of Geonosis  
**Characters**: Padmé, Anakin and more later.  
**Summary**: Padmé makes a different choice on Geonosis, one which will change a few things about the future…  
**A/N**: This is the first chapter in what will at least be a short story. Length depends on what the Muse wills. The concept here is that, after Episode I, Padmé's character took a turn for the worse, eventually culminating in dying of a _broken heart_. So she gives birth to twins and has nothing to live for…? That doesn't sound like most mothers I know. We'll see how it goes. Thanks to several friends for inspiration and beta work. You know who you are.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not even a car…

**If Not For Myself…**

Chapter One

The heat was scorching, even in the shade of the small tunnel where she was being held. The walls were the same sandy brown that seemed to color everything on this planet. She knew they were in a giant structure of some sort, but she knew with certainty that her negotiations had failed.

Her years of service to her people, first as queen, then as representative to the Galactic Senate, had been filled with many obstacles and frustrations. But Padmé Amidala had never felt such failure in her entire life. She had come to attempt to secure the release of Obi-Wan Kenobi and to avoid bloodshed, but it turned out that she and her Jedi protector were captured instead.

To further her failure, she was to be executed. Not that her life mattered more than others, but the death of a Galactic Senator could very well enrage the Republic to war. Perhaps she should have listened to her Jedi bodyguard on Tatooine and not left the safety of the desert world.

She shouldn't have thought of her protector. Of Anakin.

He inspired such feelings in her. Powerful and tumultuous emotions that she struggled to contain with every fiber of her being. She thought of meeting the strange little boy who told her they would one day wed. She thought of when she saw him for the first time, ten years later, how handsome he had become. She thought of their time on Naboo and that kiss in the Lake Country.

No. She could not give in, no matter how much she wanted to; too much depended on her staying rational and focused.

_It can never be,_ she told herself for what must have been the thousandth time as she briefly closed her eyes. She sighed, releasing a heavy breath through her nose.

It was impossible to tell if the cave she was currently in had been carved for function or if it was thought aesthetically beautiful by the sentients of this world. Geonosis, she thought to herself. It's good to know where you are going to die.

Padmé knew she shouldn't think like that, but she felt almost hopeless. The end point of her thoughts was of Count Dooku's earlier offer to free her and the two Jedi. The caveat was that Naboo had to join the Confederation of Independent Systems.

That was a price she was not willing to pay. The Republic had been good to Naboo, and the Naboo had no desire to leave it.

Was it hopeless? It must be, surely if her Jedi protector had a plan, he would have already acted on it. She sighed again, louder this time - too loud, because apparently Anakin heard her.

"Don't be afraid." Anakin said. She was glad the relative darkness of the tunnel hid her face as she closed her eyes for a moment, before looking over to the Jedi.

"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little each day since you came back into my life." As soon as she said it, she regretted it.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin demanded, confused.

"I... I think... We can't do this. I'm sorry."

"Padmé, please…"

"Anakin, it's not possible." Padmé said, interrupting him.

Crestfallen, Anakin looked down. "I understand. You're right."

"It can never be. It was a dream. I heard Master Kenobi say to you that dreams pass in time."

"Jedi don't dream," he said. Something in his tone gave Padmé pause.

"Oh Ani...I'm so sorry. I wish we had more time..."

"Time for what?" Anakin said bitterly.

Before she could answer, the curved chariot they were standing in was pulled forward. As it cleared the tunnel, Padmé blinked as her eyes readjusted to the light. She saw that they were inside a giant arena surrounded by hundreds of thousands of sentients. Most of them appeared to be the same species as her guards, but she could see members of race or two that was familiar to her.

There was still a chance of rescue. A small one, but she held onto it. That was why she couldn't give in to her feelings for Anakin, no matter what. If they were rescued, she doubted she would have the resolve to give him up after embracing him into her heart.

As she and Anakin approached tall stone pillars, she noticed Obi-Wan tied to one of them. She reached into her belt with still-bound hands and pulled out a pin which she quickly put into her mouth, to hide it from her captors.

Long ago Captain Panaka, Padmé's head of security while queen, had made sure she received training in many important survival skills, from handling a blaster to picking locks. She was certainly thankful for that training now as she moved her hands towards her mouth to take hold on the pin.

She smiled grimly for a moment; maybe she would end up saving the Jedi.

The crowd grew quiet as a well dressed Geonosian, standing next to Count Dooku, said something in the odd gibbery native tongue, probably condemning the three prisoners. When the voice finished, a large door opened and three giant, ghastly beasts entered, prodded on by several, seemingly very brave guards.

She almost had her hands unlocked. The beasts moved closer, and she thought again of Anakin and his handsome tanned features.

She had done the right thing. Even if she did acknowledge her feelings to him, both she and Anakin were about to die. It was pointless to dwell on those feelings now. She was stronger than this, she would overcome her feelings.

She worked her hands, a little bit more.

If she was to die, it would be how she lived, with an absolute and selfless resolve to service.

At that moment she came to a decision. To stop brooding and take charge. Her life was not over. She would not allow it to be. She would survive, through sheer force of will, if necessary.

There was nothing in Padmé Amidala's mind at this moment other then the resolve to better serve the Republic, and to do that she had to live. Live to be an advocate of peace. Live without Anakin.

_I can do this. I will do this_. She thought

She pushed the pin into the lock and heard a small click.

She was free.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: If Not For Myself…  
Author: Balo  
A/N: This is the second in a series of Vigs. More will depend on what the Muse wills. Most of this story was inspired by Obi-Wan and Padmé's first conversation in the new book, _Wild Space_ by Karen Miller. I hated that scene in the book, because Padmé was so… bad. She was just not very nice. And a liar. I changed it quite a bit. Thanks to several friends for inspiration and beta work. You know who you are. :) Also, I would like to thank everyone who read the first chapter! Thanks again!

**Two**

Padmé lay in her darkened room in the apartment and she could not sleep.

It was early in the evening, and she had many things she needed to do. Sleep was near the bottom of her priorities, yet here she was attempting it. She needed the blissful escape of unconsciousness to help clear her mind.

She remembered back to the vivid carnage the HoloNet was now calling the Battle of Geonosis, declaring it the first victory in what was sure to be a very short war.

Victory. Was there any such thing in war? Was there victory in the deaths of tens of thousands … clones, but still people? Or when Anakin dueled Count Dooku and lost his arm?

If this was truly a victory, she did not wish to see a loss.

Poor Anakin. Padmé should have gone to check on him at the Jedi Temple, but she knew it would have ended badly. The last thing Padmé wanted was for Anakin to reassess how he thought she felt, especially when she herself wasn't sure. She only knew that they could never be together.

She sighed. She had barely been back on Coruscant a day, the so-called Battle of Geonosis not even a week gone, and the whole republic seemed to be hungering for this conflict. Only the Jedi were treading lightly.

It was to be expected that the guardians of peace would strive harder to preserve it, but already there were 179 Jedi casualties. Where the Jedi would end up, Padmé didn't know. She had tried to get a better read of the order's intentions, but most of the Jedi riding on the Republic assault ship back to Coruscant with her had no idea what was to come.

It was unthinkable for her to imagine any sentient giving up on peace.

A knock on her room's door jarred her from her thoughts. She quickly threw a robe on over her pajamas and said, "Threepio, I asked not to be disturbed."

"I'm terribly sorry, Mistress Padmé. I did my best to tell him you were indisposed, but he said he would not leave until he saw you. He was most rude, so unlike him-"

"Who is here, Threepio?"

"Oh pardon me. Master Kenobi is here," C-3PO answered.

_Oh no._ "Obi-Wan? I will be out as soon as I am presentable. Offer him something and have him wait on the veranda; he should be more comfortable there," Padmé ordered. The droid hurried off.

A few minutes later, Padmé was ready to entertain. She was not wearing one of her more elaborate dresses, but she looked refined enough to meet with an unexpected visitor. She stood in front of a floor length mirror, took a deep breath and walked out to greet her guest.

"Obi-Wan, it is a pleasure to see you up and about. You look much better than the last time we spoke," Padmé said pleasantly.

"Thank you for your concern, Senator. You look healthier ,as well," Obi-Wan said.

Padmé paused at the formal tone of the Jedi's words. "Obi-Wan, please. We have known each other far too long to hold with such formalities in private. To you, I am Padmé. As to my injuries, they were mostly healed in the infirmary on our return trip to the capital."

Obi-Wan nodded and an uncomfortable silence permeated the veranda. She heard Obi-Wan sigh and saw him eye the two large statues of the Goddess Shiraya, a Naboo moon goddess, which flanked the opening to the balcony. The statues always reminded Padmé of the Shiraya fan headdresses she had worn so often during her reign as queen.

Tired of the silence, Padmé said, "Please sit. What can I do for you this evening, Obi-Wan?"

As they sat, Obi-Wan spoke. "I'm afraid I do not come bearing happy tidings."

Padmé felt a little apprehension as she immediately thought of Anakin. "What has happened?" she asked.

"Nothing urgent. We must speak on a matter of the Jedi which concerns you. Of one Jedi in particular, really. Anakin," Obi-Wan said, and Padmé couldn't help but wonder why his voice sounded so flat. It worried her.

"Anakin? What about him? Are his injuries not healing adequately?"

"No, no, he is still resting comfortably. It will take some getting used to before he is as capable with his prosthetic as he was with his real hand. But he is strong and will face this trial like all others he has overcome."

Padmé smiled. "Yes, he will be strong enough to rise above this burden."

"We must speak of his emotional health. The Jedi Order has many peculiarities that outsiders have a difficult time grasping. These are very important for the well-being of any–"

"Obi-Wan," Padmé interrupted, "if you are speaking of the feelings that Anakin has for me, the… what is the word Jedi use?"

"Attachment."

"Yes, the attachment, then you need not worry. Anakin told me his feelings, and I denied feeling anything towards him. I will not pursue a relationship with him that will not only destroy his life but be self-destructive as well."

"You feel nothing for him?"

"I would be lying if I said I felt nothing," Padmé said. She felt the urge to fidget but fought it. "If we were different people, it would be so easy to let go. My heart yearns for his presence. But I know it can never be. Not as long as he is who he is, and I am who I am."

Padmé could feel the tension that was building abate slightly as Obi-Wan chuckled and said, "Well, that was certainly easier then I thought it would be."

"For you, perhaps," Padmé said. She tried to keep the indignation out of her voice.

"Padmé, you do not know how much I was dreading this conversation. It may seem easy for the high and mighty Jedi Masters to reign down judgments upon our Padawans, but it is not. I know exactly how you are feeling. Jedi are not allowed attachment – love – for many reasons, not the least of which is that it can lead to the dark side. Love has caused many to fall into darkness."

"The dark side?" Padmé said as she shivered. "Like the Sith creature on Naboo?"

"Yes, exactly that. The Sith are servants of the Dark Side, and antithesis to the Jedi. They embrace passion, greed, and lust with no regard for those they harm. For them, the Force fills them with an insatiable appetite, an unquenchable need for power."

"All of this can start from simple love?" Padmé asked, thinking more and more her decision regarding Anakin was the correct one.

"There is nothing simple about love, Padmé. It can lead to the destruction of one's very soul. I have seen the end result of this several times. Love or the loss of love can cause even the most pious Jedi to give in to revenge," Obi-Wan said.

Padmé suddenly thought of Anakin and the wild, untamed look in his eyes when he told her what he did to the sand people after his mother's death.

_"Should I tell Obi-Wan?"_ Padmé thought.

Perhaps the Jedi could sense Padmé's inner turmoil, because he asked, "Are you all right?"

"I am just amazed at how love can destroy a Jedi so thoroughly."

"It is not just Jedi who can be destroyed, Padmé. Many good people commit crimes of passion because of the betrayal of or by those they love. Jedi have the ability to cause far more destruction."

Padmé closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to tell him. It was for Anakin's own good. She looked into Obi-Wan's eyes and said, "I know."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened marginally. "You know?"

"Did Anakin tell you that he lost his mother?"

"What?" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he stood up. "No, he failed to mention that. That would explain your detour to Tatooine?"

"Yes, his dreams were becoming too much for him. He was not sleeping so I insisted we go to Tatooine to see his mother." Padmé then proceeded to recall the details of their trip to the desert planet, from when they sought out Anakin's former owner to the night Anakin returned to his stepfamily's farm with his mother, dead in his arms.

Night had fallen completely now, and the room was bathed in a deep blue. The only lights came from the cityscape outside a long flowing transparisteel window.

"He was fixing something in the Lars' garage when I arrived," Padmé said and Obi-Wan nodded. "He told me that the sand people had beaten his mother since they had captured her. That she was barely alive when he arrived. She lived just long enough to tell him she loved him." She once again stopped speaking, a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Padmé, if it is too hard for you to go on..." Obi-Wan said, offering her a way out. She wished she could take it.

"No, you need to know. As Anakin's teacher, you need to hear this, and I don't think he would tell you. I doubt I'll ever forget the words he said. Those words and his face while he spoke them will be etched forever into my memory. _'I killed them. I killed them all. They're dead, every single one of them... Not just the men, but the women and the children too. They're like animals, and I slaughtered them like animals... I hate them!'_"

Padmé prided herself on her ability to read many species' body language well. It had helped her numerous times in her political career. The total lack of any outward signs on the Jedi Master worried her. She hoped he would believe her; he had no reason not to.

Padmé continued. "I tell you this so you can help him, Obi-Wan, not scold him. He is important to me, even if we can never be together. I do not want to see him be of the darkness you described. He was guilty afterwards. He felt remorse."

Obi-Wan spoke after a moment. "I… He… Anakin does need my help now, more than ever. I am disappointed he did not confide in me, but I am thankful that you care for him enough and trust me enough to tell me."

"What will you do?" Padmé asked.

"I do not know. I will need to speak to Master Yoda. He has helped innumerable Padawans who have strayed from the Jedi path, myself included."

"You?" She could not picture reserved Jedi Master as anything less then totally disciplined. It was hard to even picture him as a youngling.

"I was a much different man 15 years ago. Very young." Obi-Wan smiled. "I too felt longing in my heart and almost left the Jedi to pursue a relationship with another Padawan. Master Yoda and my Master convinced us both to stay in the Order and give up our dalliance."

"And you both did? How could you go on seeing her so often?" Padmé could not school her surprised expression in time, and she was sure that Obi-Wan saw it. She could not imagine having to see Anakin again, let alone often. It would be torture.

"It was a struggle, and I sometimes find myself wondering what life would be like if we had left the Jedi. But I must focus on the present, not what may have been." The somber, almost wistful, look in his eyes shifted into a humorous twinkle. "If focus too much on the past you do, miss out the present you will. Sage advice from Master Yoda. I do not regret my decision, if you were wondering."

Padmé smiled at Obi-Wan's poor Yoda impersonation, and the mood lightened slightly.

"Will you be able to help him?" Padmé asked.

"I hope so," Obi-Wan said, standing up and bowing. "Telling me this shows that you truly care for Anakin. If I may ever be of service to you, please do not hesitate to ask. You have shown yourself to be a true friend to the Jedi Order."

Padmé smiled sadly. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. May the Force be with you."

"And you."

As the door slid shut behind the Jedi Master, Padmé couldn't help wondering if she had done the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading and a special thanks to the people who reviewed!

**Three**

"The Supreme Chancellor will see you now, Senator Amidala," a pink skinned assistant said.

The Senator of Naboo nodded stiffly, careful that her elaborate headdress did not shake or wobble. She walked toward the office of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, where two blue-armored guards with large ceremonial blasters draped over their shoulder opened the door.

As she walked across the office, the black Cyrene silk of her gown flowed around her feet and rubbed gently at her ankles.

"Ah, Senator Amidala! What a pleasant surprise. When my staff alerted me that you had requested an appointment, I told them to schedule it as soon as possible." The Chancellor wore robes of velvety deep blue, as he often did. He stood and walked over to the Senator.

"I thank you for agreeing to meet with me so quickly, Your Excellency." Padmé said, as the chancellor took her hands.

"Not at all, I am pleased to see you return to the Capitol safely. I would be most interested in hearing your account? of our new army. You were one of the few non-Jedi who witnessed them in person, after all. Well, on our side, at least." He laughed slightly at his own joke.

Padmé forced a smile, even though her stomach felt a little queasy. "That is what I am here to discuss with you, Chancellor."

"Oh, very good. I value your opinions greatly, Padmé."

"I am glad to hear that, Chancellor," Padmé said formally. It would not do to get too comfortable in her old friend's presence these days. "I feel that in the past week since this war began, we have neglected one very important ideal that has helped keep the Republic intact since its inception,"

"Oh?" The chancellor looked interested. This was a good sign; perhaps she could convince him. One could never tell for sure with a master politician.

"Peace, Your Excellency."

"Peace? Peace is impossible," he said sounding surprised as he bowed his head.

"Impossible? I will never believe that. It is more imperative than ever that we sue for peace. Thousands of sentients are dying every day, every hour, because of this war. Innocent civilians who—"

Palpatine interrupted her, speaking a firm but soothing tone. "Yes, thousands are dying because the Separatists are attacking our systems. They cannot be reasoned with. If there was hope of a diplomatic solution, my negotiations prior to the onset of the war would have found it

"So we will fight until either our side or theirs is unable to any longer? Will we stop there? Or will we keep fighting until none of our enemies remain?" Padmé asked incredulously.

"We will fight for as long as we must. At all costs, the Republic must be preserved. Surely you agree with that." Palpatine implored her with a small sigh that Padmé barely heard.

"_He's not the same man who was my Senator from Naboo_," Padmé thought.

"Of course the Republic must be preserved; it has existed in this form or another for 25,000 years. The Republic is the single greatest achievement of galactic civilization. It has saved countless trillions of lives, by brokering peace and preventing war. There has never been a situation like this since its incorporation, one where we are divided against ourselves. We can end this war before it reaches a point where no one can stop it. You can end this." Padmé hoped that her impassioned speech would break through Palpatine's resolve and convince him that peace was the answer.

The Chancellor sighed. "Your optimism and naiveté are vast, my young friend. War is the only option at the moment. We will fight until we cannot fight any longer. Democracy will be preserved - this I promise you."

His ferver and militaristic response shocked her. "Is democracy enforced with a knife, democracy at all, Chancellor?" Padmé asked rhetorically.

"I see you will not be easily dissuaded, Senator and I respect your views," Palpatine said with a dark look on his face. "However, the point is moot. I doubt the Separatists would agree to treat with us regardless. War is our only course."

"We shall see. Thank you for your time, Your Excellency." Padmé bowed and made her way to the door with an uneasy feeling in her heart.

She was more focused now then ever. If Palpatine would not heed her concerns, she would find others who would. She would not give up on peace anymore then she would on breathing.

----

Padmé stood in the elegantly designed room, wearing one of her red formal gowns, mulling over her recent conversation with the Supreme Chancellor.

In the 18 standard hours since their discussion, she had been wondering how he could have changed so much. He had been in favor of peace, he sued for peace repeatedly prior to the outbreak of hostilities. Why would he stop now? She had no answer but knew that she would have to help inspire the Republic.

Padmé waited in a large vestibule of the Caamasi embassy. She had an appointment to see the senator for Caamas, Eeshrin Ot'Hyne, 30 minutes before.

It was not in the nature of the calm and caring Caamasi to keep one waiting for any length of time. They took guests very seriously and had a special code for dealing with them.

It was a busy time, and with the war on, Padmé had no right to complain about a small wait. Still, she couldn't help but wonder why he would keep her waiting.

The entire office smelled of spices and wood; it was the smell she associated with the Caamasi, and yet none were present at that moment.

As if in answer to her thoughts, the door opened and one of the senator's aides entered. "The senator will see you now," the aide said as he opened the door for her.

Padmé walked into the room to find Senator Eeshrin Ot'Hyne's back facing her. He was staring out one of the long row of windows. This alarmed Padmé more. She counted the Caamasi Senator as a friend; to see him so standoffish was odd.

"Senator Amidala, what may I do for you?" he asked in clear but throaty basic. He did not turn around.

"Senator, I come to you to speak of peace. You were one of my strongest allies in opposition to the Military Creation Act and I—"

"I understand that you may have given up on a peaceful settlement to the war, Senator, but not all of us have." The Caamasi spoke with uncharacteristic anger in his voice. "Coming here to ask me to support war, when you know my species loathes it, is unbecoming. I had thought you respected me more than this. The chancellor should have come himself."

Padmé was confused. "I'm afraid I do not understand, Senator. I am, as ever, a proponent of peace. I just yesterday pleaded this case to the Chancellor himself."

"Perhaps you were not as clear and eloquent as usually are, Senator." Eeshrin Ot'Hyne said to her. He motioned her over to his desk and pointed to a flat screen built into the red wood.

He pushed the play button, and Padmé watched as the familiar visage of the Supreme Chancellor appeared at a press conference.

_"Chancellor, you recently had a meeting with Senator Amidala of Naboo. She was against the Military Creation Act, one of the strongest voices championing peace. How would you characterize her attitude now?"_

"_Senator Amidala is patriot and a staunch Republican. In our meeting she reassured me that the Republic would stand first and foremost in her mind. That it must be preserved. The Separatists attempted to have her executed prior to the outbreak of hostilities and she was present at the Battle of Geonosis. So she knows and understands the stakes of this war more then most. I would direct further questions to the Office of the Senator of Naboo."  
_

Outraged by the contortion of her words in the Chancellor's remarks, she turned to the Caamasi Senator who was studying her carefully.

"He totally misconstrued my words. I am unsure if it was intentional or not, but I am sure that I was clear in my desire for peace. If he thinks his actions at that press conference will cow me into supporting a war where no one will win, he is mistaken. If you will excuse me, it seems I must set my own house in order." Padmé was slightly relieved to see a grudging respect in the Caamasi's violet eyes as she left.

----

"The Chancellor is unable to see you at the moment, Senator. Perhaps you can try back later," the Chancellor's aide said.

She had left the Senator Eeshrin Ot'Hyne and proceeded directly to the Chancellor's office to discuss the matter further, only to be rebuffed at the door by one of the Chancellor's minions.

The Clone Wars may be going on in the far reaches of space, but on Coruscant, she was fighting a different kind of war. A war in an arena where she could win.

Padmé turned and left. She had plans to make.

_I will not stand for this. If Palpatine wants to play this kind of political game with me, I will be more than happy to oblige._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks to LE for helping me get this chapter to where it is now (I was so stuck) and for picking up a few mistakes. Mousche also gave this chapter a looksie so thanks! Also, I just want to make sure everyone remembered this is going to be a gen fic. No A/P and no Obidala. Just wanted to say that again. Thanks for reading!

---

**Four **

Incensed, Padmé moved around her office quickly. The Naboo embassy on Coruscant was home to her office, and as the embassy was owned by the government of Naboo, it was as if she was working on Naboo soil.

At this moment she could have used some of the more soothing aspects of her beloved home world. Perhaps the sound of the Virdugo Plunge cascading downwards would have eased her troubled spirit, but on the capital there was no such grandeur.

Padmé needed to act, and fast. The Chancellor had totally misinterpreted her words, whether intentional or not. Regardless she had to get her true message out to the public.

Her aides worked around her, trying to stay out of her way, but not succeeding. They weren't sure what had set their lady off or how to help her.

Padmé sighed. She knew she was being unfair to her staff. This was something she needed to do on her own. "Moteé, Ellé, you two can go. I've not been very fair to you today. I apologize."

"No apologies needed, my lady. I wish we were able to help you in whatever you need," Ellé replied.

Padmé smiled. She knew their hearts were in the right place. "I need to do something, but I cannot for the life of me figure out exactly what. I'm afraid I am a little frustrated."

"We will leave you then, milady. Perhaps we will be of more service to you tomorrow." Ellé said. Then she and Moteé bowed and left.

Alone, she sighed and sat down at her desk to think.

What was she to do? She needed to let the people know that their government had not given up on peace. She had been prepared to go to the senators who would be of a similar mind and form a committee or delegation to make sure that the senate never forgot.

But with the rumors of her support for the war, this would be impossible. She needed something, some action that would cause people to stop and listen. To give them hope in peace.

Where could she get this kind of reaction? Then an answer dawned on her -- the Jedi.

She did not know for certain but she suspected many Jedi were wary of this war. The Jedi had not participated this openly in a conflict since the New Sith Wars. There was already talk in the Senate to make legislation to give Jedi official ranks in the Grand Army of the Republic. This particular act was to ensure a proper chain of command in the military, which was understandable.

The Jedi tended not to mix with politicians and avoided the political arena unless it directly affected them.

This was a great shame, because the politics of the intergalactic system affected the Jedi no matter what. It had both helped and harmed the reputation of the Order, but the Jedi stood indifferent to galactic opinion.

If she could get a Jedi on her side... She could go to Anakin — she felt her face heat up. Perhaps Obi-Wan would be a better choice. Obi-Wan had offered to help her if he was able. Was he even on Coruscant?

Padmé moved over to the comm panel and brought up the holodirectory number for the Jedi Temple and placed a call.

"Jedi Temple, how may I help you?" the face on the screen was a young human with the same haircut as Anakin. It did not look as fetching on this Padawan as it did on Anakin.

Padmé cut off her chain of thought and said, "This is Senator Amidala of Naboo. I would like to speak to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, please."

"One moment while I connect you, Senator." The screen went blank and the ancient symbol of the Jedi Order appeared. The symbol always reminded Padmé of a winged sword, and she wondered briefly as to the origins and meaning.

"Master Kenobi's residence. How may I help you?" The voice belonged to the one Jedi she really did not want to see. This was a bad idea, and she should disconnect.

No, Padmé thought to herself. I must persevere. "Padawan Skywalker, is your Master available?" It hurt her to see the look in his eyes when she was so formal, but it was necessary.

He swallowed hard, "Senator, one moment please." Anakin disappeared to be replaced by Master Kenobi.

"Senator, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked somewhat warily.

"Master Jedi, I come to you in most dire need. The galaxy is being torn apart, and I fear nothing short of a miracle can stop it."

"Indeed, but there is little either of us can do to end this conflict, short of fighting it out," Obi-Wan said calmly, but a look of trouble flashed in his eyes.

"It is true, this task is monumental, but one pebble is all it takes to start an avalanche. I shall stand for peace and I shall sue for it. I will not be dissuaded from this course if the universe itself stands in my way."

"Do you think there is hope for a peaceful solution? After all the blood that has already been spilled?"

"I am glad you asked that, Master Jedi, I believe there is hope and it will be possible, but I will need your help," Padmé said.

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful. "I am but a single Jedi, Senator. I don't know what help I could be to you."

"Meet with me, and we will discuss this. Together, Master Kenobi, you and I can start that avalanche."

--

After she had disconnected, she sat back in her oversized desk chair. The day had been draining, and she knew her meeting tomorrow would be equally as difficult.

She hoped this was going to work. The lives of trillions of sentients depended on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I hope you continue to enjoy this fic, also a friend and I started a collaboration and it available under the user id: 1907159. It is co-written with LuvEwan who is an awesomely talented lady.

**Five**

Darkness poured down upon the bistro as clouds threatened to burst. There was no rain scheduled for the day, but occasionally the weather slipped from the controllers.

The café that Padmé had chosen for her meeting with Master Kenobi was not at all full. It was on a low enough level to worry Captain Typho, but high enough to be a suitable, if a bit out of the way, meeting place.

Padmé arrived early and occupied herself by thinking about how best to approach this. She had thought of almost nothing else in the three days since her comm call to the Jedi Temple. How was she to propose this so that the Jedi would agree?

Her musings were interrupted as a ginger-haired man entered the bistro. Padmé stood to greet him and he came right over. He was dressed in something less conspicuous than a Jedi's robe, a sky-blue jacket and matching pants.

"Well, Master Kenobi! I don't believe I have ever seen you out of your monk's garb." Padmé said as she gave him a disarming smile. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. Please sit."

"It is my honor to serve, Senator," Obi-Wan said as he sat. "To what do I owe the pleasure of an audience?"

"I will cut straight to the matter at hand. As I said on the comm, the Republic is, I fear, in danger of losing itself. This war is not just against the separatists; it is against our very ideals. We cannot force our foes to our way of thought; this is a democracy, not an autocracy!"

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said as the server droid took their orders. When it was gone, he continued, "But at the moment it does not seem like there is much I can do."

"That's just it, Master Kenobi. Alone, neither of us is capable of salvaging this situation, but together... we may have a chance."

"I am but a single Jedi, I don't see how I can be of any help to you in the political arena."

Padmé scrutinized his face. She did not think he was jesting, but as far as she knew, Obi-Wan was a distinguished and respected Jedi. "I think you underestimate yourself, Master Jedi. You have a strong voice. One that would be heard."

" But who would be the audience? I would only speak as a representative of the Jedi, and I am afraid the Order is strictly apolitical. I am afraid I cannot help"

"So individually, you cannot speak your mind?" Padmé asked, her doubts growing.

"Not without the High Council's permission."

Then a new thought struck Padmé. What if instead of a single Jedi, she could convince the Order as a whole to speak out against war? This would be far more difficult to pull off, but a much more powerful symbol.

Obi-Wan, as if sensing her sudden change of mood, said, "Senator, are you well?"

"Quite well, thank you. I apologize. I fear I may have been going about this the wrong way."

"Quite all right, Senator. In fact --".

Padmé interrupted him. "Forgive me, Master Kenobi. Do you support this war?"

The Jedi shook his head. "Never. War is the polar opposite of the natural state of the universe."

"Would it be safe to say that the majority of your brethren feel the same way? That this war should be ended peacefully and as soon as possible?"

"Yes, that would be an accurate assumption." Master Kenobi said as the server droid arrived with their food. He sounded slightly lost as to where this series of questions was coming from … or going.

Padmé leaned forward. "Obi-Wan, work with me. Together we can bring peace back to the galaxy."

"I'm sorry, Padmé but as I said --"

Padmé was getting more excited and again interrupted Obi-Wan. "If the Jedi Order is for a peace settlement, have them say so. Talk to your council and tell the public. Right now the opinion polls have the Jedi's approval down. Very down."

"Public opinion of the Jedi Order waxes and wanes."

"Yes, but with proper public relations, the Republic, en masse, will appreciate and honor your unyielding sacrifices. The Jedi are the spirit and the backbone? of the Republic, if you falter or break, so shall the Republic. For 25,000 years, the Jedi have stood at the forefront of justice. The Order has been synonymous with democracy since its inception. You have always guarded the peace, but now you appear to stand for war. This conflict is redefining the very essence of your order; not even a month in, and suddenly the entire galaxy is _expecting_ the Jedi to be warriors. The Republic is changing, surely you can see that. If you do not change with it, you may become lost."

When Padmé stopped talking there was silence, and Obi-Wan looked contemplative. They used this time to make headway into their meals.

After a few moments Obi-Wan put down his utensil, smiled slightly and said, "It is true that change is the only universal constant, but this is difficult to accept. That the Republic could turn on us so quickly after the lifetimes of service? It is a hard truth to accept."

"The public is a fickle group. It can move from mostly against to completely for in a cycle. Or vice versa."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I will bring your concerns to the High Council, with my support. I've often said that I don't trust politicians, but time and again you have proven yourself to the Order. And to me. I am glad to consider you a friend, Padmé."

She smiled brightly at him and said, "I couldn't agree more, Obi-Wan." She lifted her glass and he followed suit in a toast to the future.

---

From the Holonet a week later:

_"...Back to the studio._

_With that startling announcement from the Jedi Temple, the Jedi Order officially announced their plans to begin suing for peace with the Separatists. The Jedi lost close to 200 of its members in the Battle of Geonosis just weeks ago. As the representative said, "It is not in the nature of our order to hold grudges or fight out of revenge. We shall take every measure possible to secure a peaceful end to this conflict." At the moment there is no word on whether or not the Jedi in the field will continue to lead the Grand Army._

_While the Jedi made this startling announcement, Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo stood with the Jedi. Just days ago she was reported to be completely behind the war effort by the Supreme Chancellor himself. Is this a sign of the beginning of a feud between two of the most influential Naboo in the galaxy?_

_Stay tuned for more."_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: There is a long quote from Yoda below that I took verbatim from "The Essential Guide for the Force." It is the quote that starts, "Often difficult to see the future is..." I love that quote and it is quite nice, so I use it when I can. Special thanks to LE for being my cruel taskmaster as I wrote this and as ever, thanks to Mousche for the professional beta. And FYI, I finished writing this last night! There are 11 chapters and I hope you enjoy them! :)

**Six**

The magnificent round chamber that housed the Jedi High Council never ceased to intimidate her. In Padmé's half-dozen visits, she had come to admire the intricate marblework on the floor and the simple, yet elegant use of space.

Still, as she stood in the middle of a circle of the 12 most respected Jedi in the galaxy, she could not help but feel as if she were a misbehaving child about to be scolded.

"Asked you here we have for two reasons," First to speak was Master Yoda, a creature Padmé had always found to be larger than life despite his small stature.

"I am honored to continue working with the Jedi Order toward our mutual goals."

"First, we would like to thank you for your continued support in the Senate. Your unceasing voice advocating peace has captured the attention of the Republic," Ki-Adi-Mundi, a tall Cerean Master, said.

"I have established myself as a proponent of the peace process, with your aid. I believe our next move should be to approach some friends among the Senate. Those of a like mind who were against the Military Creation Act. I know of several who would be pleased to join our coalition."

"A wise plan, this is. Much support for peace, is there?" Yoda asked.

"At the moment, support is small. A growing number of my colleagues and their constituents support reconciliation with the Separatists. As our coalition grows, so will public support for an end to this conflict."

"Perhaps, perhaps," Yoda said.

"I do not claim to be an expert on the Jedi arts, but I have heard the Jedi can have visions of the future. Can you foresee the outcome of the war?"

There was a small pause, and Padmé noticed the Jedi Masters exchange glances as if they were communicating somehow.

"Often difficult to see the future is, like searching for raindrops beneath the surface of the water. But raindrops do fall, and discerned in depths, they can be. Fleeting can be visions of the future, momentary glimpses of both the familiar and the strange. More dangerous are clear visions, as easy it is to confuse clarity with truth. Truth can be murky, and crucial is perspective to any vision. See you do from the right angle at the wrong thing, or from the wrong angle at the right thing? No perspective is fixed."

Padmé frowned. "That was not much of an answer, Master Jedi."

Yoda let out a small laugh. "Always in motion, the future is. But our presentience is not perfect."

"Oh? I would imagine it would be a useful skill."

There was another pause as the Jedi seemed to communicate non-verbally again. Finally, Yoda said, "A weakness the Jedi have had in recent years. Our ancient enemy, the Sith, have returned. Clouded our visions have been, choked have been our connections to the Force. Told no one of this we have. In confidence we tell you. A warning. Dark may be the future. Prepared we must be."

"Your secret is safe with me, Masters Jedi." Padmé said, worry growing in her.

"That brings us to the second point of this meeting." A dark-skinned human woman Jedi Master, whose name escaped her, said.

"Threats have again been leveled against you," the reserved Mace Windu said.

"Threats? Because of the Separatists?"

"The source remains to be seen. Our intelligence network has picked up several feelers for bounty hunters. It is only a matter of time before there is a widespread bounty on your head. To think that bounty hunters would dare hunt a Senator…" Master Windu's voice trailed off.

"I will alert my security forces to be prepared. I thank you for the warning," Padmé said.

"Feel we do that under our protection again you should be," Yoda said.

"I assure you my security --"

"A troubled time this is, Senator. Around every corner, danger lurks. Force you to leave the capital we will not. But as allies, for each other we must stand. Fight us on this, you will not." The diminutive Jedi's eyes squinted slightly, as if daring her to rebuke him.

"Very well, I see arguing will be futile," Padmé said. The dread grew within her… Anakin... "I will be blunt, I must ask that the Jedi you assign not be An--"

Master Yoda interrupted her again, "Accompany you, a master will. A fine Jedi, Master Gallia is. Skilled in the political realm she is. Our representative she will also be."

"Of course, Master Gallia. I know of your father. I look forward to working with you." Padmé said with a slight bow to the woman whose name she had forgotten earlier. "If there is nothing else, I need to return to the Senate."

"Done we are. May the Force be with you, Senator."

"And you," Padmé said as she bowed to the council and walked out the room followed by Adi Gallia.

---

Once again Padmé found herself in the Embassy of the Sovereign System of Caamas waiting to meet with Senator Eeshrin Ot'Hyne.

This visit was different, however. For one thing, Jedi Master Adi Gallia was seated next to her. For another, she felt more welcome.

The door opened and out walked Senator Eeshrin Ot'Hyne with one of his aides. He walked over to Padmé and held out his hands. "I should have known better than to have judged you so harshly. I pray you will forgive me."

"Think nothing of it. We were both victims of politics, and I understand why you were angry."

The Caamasi senator smiled and said, "You have made many ripples since last we met"

Padmé smiled. "I would like to introduce my companion, Jedi Master Adi Gallia, representative of the Jedi Order."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Jedi," Senator Ot'Hyne said.

"Likewise, Senator. I have always had the utmost respect for your people and culture. Legends say that the early Jedi studied morality and how to use their powers judiciously with your people. I thank you for that," Adi said.

The Caamasi smiled and said, "That is ancient history. I am more interested in the present. Join me in my office and we will discuss it."

The group walked into the Camassi Senator's office and discussed the path to peace with the Separatists. Padmé Amidala and Master Gallia had several more stops to make that day.

---

From the Holonet a few days later:

_In a surprising move today, a group of 350 Senators spoke out for peace with the Separatists. This move follows a similar action taken by the Jedi Order. The only connection in these groups seems to be Senator Amidala of Naboo. Is it possible that Senator Amidala organized both of these recent pushes for peace? Among the Senators who are showing their support for this intuitive were Bail Organa of Alderaan, Mon Mothma of Chandrilla, Malé-Dee of Uyter and Giddean Danu of Kuat._

_In related news, Chancellor Palpatine announced sweeping reforms of the Judicial System. According to a representative from the Supreme Chancellor's office, "This restructuring will ensure proper treatment for prisoners of war and deal with the administration and pacification of hostile worlds captured." These reforms also promise to speed up the often criticized slow pace of the Judicial Branch._

_The Clone Wars still rage in the Outer Rim systems..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Padmé felt like she had accomplished much in the two months since the outbreak of the war. Almost 2,000 Senators, and more every day, had agreed that peace was a more desirable outcome than a prolonged war.

Over the last few days she had been working with the prominent members of the coalition on a petition to bring to the Chancellor. This Petition of 2,000, as it was being called, used strong language to suggest reopening negotiations with the Separatists so that the Republic had a focus other than endless war.

At the moment, Padmé was in her speeder with Jedi Master Adi Gallia on their way to meet with the Supreme Chancellor. The Jedi seemed to be more tense than usual. Perhaps the upcoming meeting with the Chancellor was worrying her. Today was the day Padmé was going to present the petition to the chief executive.

The skylanes of Coruscant were filled with beings going to and fro and there was always traffic, 24 standard hours a day.

Padmé was jarred from her thoughts by a crash as her head jerked forward. The speeder had been rear-ended. Padmé turned around and saw a red-hued Barabel cursing and waving them down to a parking area.

"Captain, will you be landing the speeder? The Barabel behind us seems to be quite angry." Padmé said to Captain Typho who was flying the speeder.

"Blasted tourists come to Coruscant and expect the spacelanes to be like their old country roads back home."

"Perhaps we should land and deal with him; he seems the type to follow us all the way to the Senate. The last thing I need today is a scene in front of the press corps," Padmé said.

"Something is wrong here." Master Gallia interjected, causing Typho to frown.

"If you think we should keep going, I am all for it Master Jedi," the Captian responded.

"No, the Senator is correct. If we take this to the Senate, it will be a media spectacle that will distract from our message. Regardless, be on your guard Captain."

Typho proceeded to land the speeder, muttering under his breath that he should have insisted on decoys.

When they landed, Typho made to get out of the speeder but was stopped by Adi Gallia. "Be wary Captain, I sense much danger here."

Typho nodded, stood, and walked to the speeder that had hit them, his hand resting near his blaster. Suddenly Master Gallia jumped into action. "This way!" Adi said as she grabbed Padmé's arm and pulled her from the speeder. Padmé was dragged across the platform towards the closest thing to cover she could see, several large shipping crates.

Before they could even reach the boxes, Padmé saw a streak of light shoot from the room of a distant tower towards the speeder they had just vacated. In an instant the speeder erupted into a ball of flame.

Typho had his blaster out, aimed at the head of the Barabel who was driving the second speeder. At some point Master Gallia had ignited her red lightsaber and was pulling Padmé over to the still intact speeder.

"In the name of the Galactic Republic, I am commandeering this vehicle. Please vacate it now," Gallia said as she opened the speeder door pulling the Barabel out.

"Hey Jedi, you can't do this! I've got rights!" Master Gallia ignored him as she gently pushed Padmé into the front passenger seat. Typho climbed into the back seat, content to allow the Jedi Master to drive.

Adi Gallia disengaged her lightsaber and was about to sit down when she suddenly reactivated it and chopped the Barabel's arm off. Padmé saw the limb fall to the ground, there was a blaster in it. Adi sat down in the speeder and began to drive.

All of this had happened in less than 30 seconds, and Padmé's head was spinning. A moment after the speeder took off, there was a second explosion on the platform, vaporizing the Barabel and just barely missing their newly acquired speeder.

Padmé let out a sigh of relief as they sped off. That had been too close.

Before she could think anything else, the speeder again jarred with an impact, this time from the left. A bright red speeder had lodged itself into their side. Typho blasted the back windows of the speeder and fired several shots, but it did little to deter the other aircraft. Master Gallia was struggling with both hands on the wheel when her lightsaber, seemingly of its own accord, ignited and flew through the windows that separated the drivers, and then returned to Adi's belt.

The other speeder began to veer off and after a moment fell from the sky as Adi regained control of the speeder. They were still 10 minutes from the Senate Building, and Padmé hoped the worst was over. The Jedi was driving faster than the surrounding traffic, weaving in and out of the lanes.

Suddenly there were flashing lights behind them, Master Gallia slowed down, and allowed the Coruscant Security Force to catch up. When they did, she held up her lightsaber and smiled. The Coruscant Security Force's speeder moved to cut them off, and Adi frowned.

"This is not going to work. Too many people know you are going to the Senate. We will have to make this harder. I suggest you hold on to something."

With that, the Jedi took them in a steep dive, almost 90 degrees. This startled the faux CSF vehicle and gave Adi enough time to make a highly illegal move onto another skyway. Satisfied after several moments of non-pursuit, she began to slow and set the heavily damaged speeder down in a parking lot.

"Why are we stopping?" Padmé asked.

"We need to change speeders in case they are tracking this one. Also this one is damaged and could give out at any moment," the Jedi replied.

"It will be difficult to make it to the Senate today, milady," Typho added.

"Indeed, perhaps we should try for somewhere else? The temple is quite close. You will be safe there, Senator."

"Yes, let us make our way there. This plot to assassinate me seems remarkably organized."

"Perhaps the Jedi at the temple will know more, Senator," Master Gallia said. "When the speeder stops, jump out on my side and run to the green covered speeder across the way. Captain Typho and I will cover you."

With that, Master Gallia landed and got out of the wrecked vehicle and ushered Padmé to climb out on the left side. As soon as she stuck her head out, the Jedi's red blade lit and deflected a barrage of blaster bolts. She shouted for Padmé to run for the other speeder.

While Master Gallia was handling the blaster bolts, Typho fired a few shots back towards the source of the blasts. Suddenly blaster fire came from another source catching the trio by surprise.

Padmé felt a sharp burning pain in her right shoulder and hands pushing her. Then everything went black.

---

The End?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Consciousness slowly returned to Padmé. She had no idea where she was, but bright sunlight flowed into the room making it vibrant and alive.

She didn't think she was dead, mostly because she was too sore. A Twi'lek walked up to her and said, "Awake are you? You've been unconscious for two days."

"Who are you? Where am I?" Padmé asked.

"I am Vokara Che, and you are in my domain, the Halls of Healing of the Jedi Temple."

"The last thing I remember is... Are Captain Typho and Master Gallia all right?"

"Yes, they were both blasted up a bit, but nothing a little bacta couldn't fix. They were more worried about you and your injuries. For future reference, when someone is trying to shoot you, do try to keep your head down."

"I'll keep that in mind," Padmé said dryly. "Thank you for treating me."

"It was no trouble, Senator. I will inform Master Gallia that you have awakened. Excuse me."

The Twi'lek healer left her room and Padmé to her thoughts.

* * *

Several hours later Padmé had not moved much. Her shoulder ached, but she knew from seeing the wound that the Jedi healing magics along with bacta treatment had done wonders for her. She doubted she would even be conscious yet if the Jedi had not added their own particular brand of healing to her.

Jedi Master Adi Gallia knocked on her door and entered the room. The sun was still shining in, and it was probably close to midday.

"I am glad to see you up and about, Senator. I must first apologize for not protecting you better. I underestimated the situation, and you were nearly killed for it."

"There is nothing to forgive, Adi. Now, perhaps if you had a team of Jedi protecting me and I was still hurt, I would be less forgiving. But I know that Captain Typho and I would not be alive if it was not for your skills, so I thank you. And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Padmé?" she said with a smile.

"At least one more, Padmé. To business now, I think. Since your attack two days ago, popular support for the peace process has increased exponentially. The media is running with a 67 percent approval for our petition. These numbers are, of course, soft but we can still run with them for a few days."

"Really? Sixty-seven percent is incredible!"

"The Petition has close to 4,000 signatures now."

"In two days? Two thousand senators? Palpatine must not be happy."

"He has secluded himself in the Chancellor's retreat near the northern pole. His office says he is in contemplation about the war," Adi said.

"Well, if I knew getting shot at would help the cause this much, I would have volunteered weeks ago!" Padmé quipped.

Master Gallia looked as if she was about to respond when Padmé heard another knock from the door, and in walked the one Jedi she really did not want to see, Anakin Skywalker. He looked from Padmé to Master Gallia and gave a short bow.

"Master Gallia, Senator."

"What do you need Padawan Skywalker?" Adi asked.

"I heard about Pad-- Senator Amidala and wanted to make sure she was all right."

"As you can see, she is fine. Was there anything else?" Adi prodded. Perhaps the Jedi master could sense her discomfort, but she had no desire to hurt Anakin.

Padmé shot her a look. "I can speak for myself Master Gallia. Thank you." She did not much want to speak to Anakin, but this was her struggle, her battle, and she would fight it. "Thank you for your concern, Anakin. I am quite all right, thanks in a large part to Master Gallia here."

Anakin nodded and looked very pleased when Padmé called him by his first name. She wanted to hit herself for slipping like that, but all she could do was move on. "Yes, news of that spread fast. I feel I also owe you a thank you for your conversation with Master Obi-Wan." His eyes darted to Adi. "I don't know what might have happened if you hadn't said anything, with the war and all."

"I am glad to have been able to help you, Anakin." Padmé cringed on the inside for using his given name again, but calling him by his formal name would have almost been a slap in the face, a strong rebuke after his heartfelt confession. "Thank you again for checking on me. I am afraid that Master Che will be after me soon to rest. It was nice seeing you again, Anakin."

"You as well, Senator. May the Force be with you," Anakin said and then left.

"That seemed awkward, Padmé. I could sense your discomfort." Adi said after a moment. "Am I missing something? He came back from his mission missing an arm and has been seeing a soul healer for weeks. Why is that? Only his Master and Yoda know and they are not even telling the council."

"It is not mine to tell, Adi. I will say that if he were a different person and I were a different person, perhaps something may have been possible for us to have been something more. But in this life, a Jedi and a Senator? It is not possible." She paused for a moment and asked, "What are soul healers?"

"I understand, Padmé." Master Gallia smiled sadly at her. "Soul healers are Jedi healers who help beings who have suffered a great mental or emotional stress. The life of a Jedi is seldom easy, and we are only sentients after all."

"You are. I think that is something that many of us forget. It's easy to see the Jedi on a pedestal, standing tall and alone, but you really are just normal people thrust into extraordinary circumstances. I do not envy you."

"Nor I you. Politics is a lovely hobby, but I could not live your life."

"It seems fate -- or the Force," Padmé nodded to Master Gallia, "has placed us both on the correct path. May it continue to guide us well."

* * *

From the Holonet, the day after the attack on Senator Padmé Amidala:  
_  
We have breaking news on the attempted assassination of the Senator from Naboo, the healers at the Jedi Temple have listed her as stable and they expect her to make a full recovery. Padmé Amidala has been in the thoughts and prayers of countless sentients as a major proponent for peace between the Republic and the Separatists. One citizen of Galactic City had this to say: "Senator Amidala is a patriot and a Republican of the finest caliber. This war is insanity;, it's as if everyone's gone insane, everyone but her. When she speaks, I listen, I have hope again. Maybe this horrid war will be over soon." These sentiments seem to be echoed throughout the Republic, and all of us here wish the Senator the best and a speedy recovery!_

_Chancellor Palpatine has secluded himself in a retreat near the north pole. His office cited exhaustion and his deep sadness over the recent attack on Senator Amidala. This recent trip is causing many citizens to speak out. "The Chancellor should be working towards peace, the cause the Naboo Senator almost died for, not lounging about in some lush resort," said one longtime viewer._

_Stay tuned for in-depth coverage of the newly dubbed "Outer Rim Sieges..."_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **So sorry for the delay. I don't really have much of an excuse because this fic has been completed for a long while, I was just having trouble with the ending and had to walk away for a while. A recent reviewer encouraged me to continue and I did and I think I got a good handle on the ending. So thanks TrippleJ! I should be able to post the last few chapters over the next few days. They are all betaed and I just need to rework a few more things. Again sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic! Thanks to Mousche and Jaira for betaing this for me.

**Nine**

The ride to the Senate on this day, just over a week after her last trip, was far quieter - but also much more secure.

Since the attempted assassination, Captain Typho had insisted on at least three decoy vehicles and an increased presence from the Coruscant Security Force. He was not taking any chances; while the measures were inconvenient, Padmé could not blame him.

At the moment she was sitting in the Chancellor's office with a group of six senators who backed the petition, along with Jedi Masters Adi Gallia and Yoda.

The Chancellor was speaking softly to Mas Amedda who nodded and left the office. Chancellor Palpatine waved Padmé's group over to him. He smiled and reached out for her hand. "You've caused me quite a bit of trouble since out last meeting, Senator." His tone sounded amused, but as Padmé looked in his eyes she thought she saw some dark emotion.

She smiled back. "I am afraid that is the nature of our business, Your Excellency."

His chuckle sounded empty, but he was still smiling. "Indeed. Now to the matter at hand. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Senator?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Chancellor. I am here to bring a petition to your attention; you will find the signatures of many Senators and representatives on it."

"So I have heard," Palpatine said shortly as he turned towards his sweeping window.

His manner was throwing Padmé for a loop. She did not understand why the Chancellor was being so combative. "As you know, our petition is not legally binding. It is only the expression of many of the citizens of the galaxy who wish for peace."

"It seems that your idealism is not shared by the Separatists. I assume you have seen the headlines?"

"If you are referring to Count Dooku's statement that he will not accept peace until the Republic is toppled, then yes I have." Palpatine's lip curled into as Padmé said this. "However, you know as well as I do that the Separatists are made up of greedy corporations. The only reason they back Dooku is because he is promising them better trade deals than the Republic, or any fair intergalactic government, can afford. They will wake up to this fact eventually and discover they are nothing but the lapdogs of an insane, probably self-styled, Sith Lord." Padmé put as much scorn in the title of "Sith Lord" as she could muster.

Palpatine's eyes flashed. "There will be no peace. Not today, not tomorrow. Not ever."

This statement brought murmurs of shock from the group Padmé had brought. Even the two Jedi exchanged significant glances. She was shocked to her core, but kept it out of her voice as best she could. "Then it seems we are done here. Thank you for your time, Chancellor."

With that, Padmé walked towards the exit of the office, but her grand exit was interrupted by Master Yoda. "Senator, stay a moment please." Out of respect for the green Master she stopped, turned back and nodded to him.

"Chancellor, the latest of many questionable actions this is. Never agreed with this war the Jedi have. If seek peace you will not, fight your war we will not."

Now Palpatine was staring incredulously at Yoda. "Master Jedi, you can't do this. The Jedi answer to the Senate, and with my emergency powers, for better or worse, I am the Senate."

Padmé could see Yoda's eyebrow rise. "Stop us, will you? Hmmmm? Conscription, the Republic has never had. Attempt to force the Jedi you can. Succeed you will not. Disband the order myself I will, before fight an unjust war we will. Recalled the Jedi will be."

She saw several expressions cross Palpatine's face before it settled on sorrow, or perhaps it was false sorrow, she could not tell with Palpatine any more. "I am afraid that would be a mistake, Master Jedi. You should reconsider." Palpatine was angry now. Padmé had never seen her former mentor angry before, and she was glad of it. He looked ready to breathe fire.

"Reconsider, I will not," Yoda said, turning his back on the Chancellor and hobbling toward the door. "Reconsider, you should. Blind you have become. Complacent. May the Force be with you. Need it you will." With that the group left the office.

Outside, Padmé ushered the conspirators into her Senate office.

"Well, my friends, this changes things," Padmé said. The gathered senators nodded and the Jedi looked solemn. "We need to get ahead of this. The last time I met with the Chancellor, he completely twisted my words and meanings. I have a plan..."

-

"The Chancellor listened to our petition and concerns, but they did not affect him. He said, 'There will be no peace. Not today, not tomorrow. Not ever.' It was most disappointing." Padmé said, allowing some sorrow to slip into her voice. It was necessary to play this up in the company of journalists. She was standing behind a platform at an impromptu press conference 40 minutes after her meeting with Palpatine.

"So he refused to even _talk_ to the Separatists?" asked one incredulous reporter.

"Yes, he was very against the idea of a peace settlement," Padmé answered.

Another intrepid reported said, "Master Yoda, are you taking questions?" At the Jedi's nod he continued, "What was your take on the meeting, Master Jedi? Were the Chancellor's tidings as grim as Senator Amidala has made them out to be?"

"Yes, grim the tidings are. If facilitate peace the Chancellor cannot, take up the burden the Jedi will. Recalled from the front lines, the Jedi are. A resolution the Jedi will seek. Strive for peace every Jedi will, and every Jedi it will take."

"So the Jedi will no longer fight for the Republic?"

"Fight for the Republic the Jedi will. Fight for it by securing peace. Guardians of peace we are. Prove this we will, through peaceful measures."

"That is all the time we have today. Thank you," Padmé said, ending the press conference.

-

From the Holonet, moments later:

"_...an amazing day in the news._

To recap our breaking news, Chancellor Palpatine met with concerned senators and Jedi about the course of the war and their hopes for peace. If reports are to be believed, the Chancellor completely disregarded the peace process as viable and insisted that war must be fought. Then came the major news story of the day, and probably the year: Jedi Master Yoda has announced that the Jedi will pull their members back from the front line leading the clone troops. They will be dedicating their entire order to finding a peaceful solution and reuniting the galaxy.

In the Senate, cries are arising for Chancellor Palpatine to step down. Some are even going so far as to call a vote of no confidence against him. Whatever happens, the next few weeks are sure to be memorable.

In sports news, the professional...


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **As promised, the next chapter of this story. Let me apologize in advance for the cliffhanger. I know how much I hate them as a reader, but don't worry I will post the next chapter soon! Thanks to Mousche and Jaira for the beta help.

**Ten**

Padmé sat at her desk in the early evening, reviewing the latest intelligence from the warfront. At the moment, the Separatists were contained mostly in the Outer Rim, but it seemed that daily they moved more and more coreward. Something had to be done to end this catastrophe before it got worse.

There was a knock at her door and Ellé, one of her aides and handmaidens, entered.

"Milady, excuse this interruption, but the Supreme Chancellor's office just called and he would like to see you right away," she said.

"The Chancellor, really? Well, I wonder what he has to say," Padmé mused.

"I'm not sure, milady. Shall I comm and ask?"

Padmé laughed. "No, I was just thinking out loud, Ellé. When is Master Gallia scheduled to arrive?"

"I don't know, milady. She returned to the Temple several hours ago."

"Very well, thank you. Have Captain Typho prepare for us to head to the Senate Rotunda. If Master Gallia calls on me, please let her know where I will be."

Padmé wished Adi was here; she could have used some guidance. Adi was a Jedi Master and on the high council, though, and had many responsibilities. Padmé's best guess was that the Chancellor would ask her once again to reconsider her position.

She would not, of course, but the more Palpatine had to deal with her, the more he would be faced with the idea of working toward peace.

Padmé walked to the desk of the Supreme Chancellor. She was preparing herself for a political battle and gave a small bow. "You wished to see me, Your Excellency?"

"Yes, indeed. Sit. How are you today, Senator? It is a wonderful day, is it not?" the Chancellor said. He had a wide smile on his face, but Padmé would not call it "happy." She was perplexed by the friendly attitude of the chancellor as she sat.

"I am fine, Thank you, Chancellor."

The Chancellor sat up straighter and he looked genuinely happy, which actually scared her more than his temper. "Oh, Padmé, Padmé. It is a monumental day. It came much sooner then I expected, with your help."

Padmé wanted to think that this was about peace, that the war was over, but she could not bring herself to believe it. Not after how dismissive Palatine had been lately. But maybe… She opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a chuckle from the Chancellor.

"I do believe you have misinterpreted my words," Palpatine said.

Padmé became more cautious. "Perhaps you could clarify them."

The Supreme Chancellor again chuckled. "May I get you a drink? I find a brandy makes meetings at this hour far more manageable."

"No, thank you. I would appreciate knowing what is going on."

"Of course." He said, standing and walking over to a cabinet and pouring himself a drink. The long silence grated on Padmé's nerves. With drink in hand he turned and sat back down. " Today I shall unite the galaxy."

"In peace?" Padmé asked, almost certain of the answer.

"Indeed!" Padmé blinked and her hopes began to rise. "Under my rule, there will be order and peace."

Padmé's eyes narrowed and she asked, "But what about the separatists? How will you get them to listen to you?"

The Chancellor smiled a small smile. "They will fall into line because I command it. After all, who do you think orchestrated this entire war?"

Padmé was speechless. The Chancellor was either insane or the cause of billions of deaths. She found her voice and said, "But what of Dooku? The Sith? The Jedi say they are at the root of the war. Perhaps we should summon aid for you, Chancellor are you well?"

"Foolish girl, I am the Sith. And you have been a thorn in my side for too long." As he said that, his eyes took on an unnatural red glint. They burned with a surprising heat for words so cold.

"So you will kill me?" Padmé asked steadily. She was afraid, not for her life, but for a Republic which had stood for 25,000 years. The thought of it falling was incomprehensible.

Palpatine smiled and Padmé thought this might be the first genuine smile that she had ever seen on his face. It was filled with loathing and disgust. "No, not yet at least. First I will see your spirit broken and your hopes gone. I will see you beg for death, and perhaps I will grant you that request."

Padmé felt sick. She was about to issue a scathing response when the Chancellor made a sound of disappointment. "None of that, _Senator_. Go and sit over there. I will deal with you later."

At his words, Padmé felt an inexplicable urge to do as she was told. She stood and walked over to where the Sith had indicated. She arrived and sat down, she could not understand why her body was not obeying her. Anakin had told her that mind tricks only worked on the weak-minded, and she thought she was stronger than that.

As if Palpatine could read her mind - he couldn't, she hoped - he said, "There is no use fighting, my dear. The dark side bends you to my will. Stay there, and be calm. The guest of honor will arrive in a little while. It will be a grand reunion for you, I'm sure."

Padmé sat there for what felt like hours. She had no control over her body, she could not speak, she could not even blink of her volition. She had never felt so powerless.

For her entire life, Padmé had been in charge. She had been ruler of a sovereign system at the age of 14. She had been a Galactic Senator for several years. In all of this, she had some semblance of control. Even when the threat of assassination was hanging over her head, she still could control where she went.

Now she sat in an uncomfortable position waiting for someone that Palpatine obviously wanted to see. It was probably some dark ally of the Sith. Perhaps Palpatine would barter her off to curry favor with his Sith master?

Sitting there, she wished that she had asked Master Yoda more about the Sith. Knowledge was power, and she did not know enough.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and a head poked in. Anakin Skywalker's head. Of all the people she expected to see walk in that door, Anakin was not one of them. Count Dooku, maybe, but not Anakin.

"Your Excellency, there was no one in the office. May I come in?" Anakin asked.

"Of course, my boy, do come in. We have much to speak about." Palpatine's grandfatherly act was back.

"Thank you, sir.

Palpatine ushered Anakin over and had him sit close to his desk. Padmé wondered why he did not acknowledge her. She wanted to jump up and tell him to run, but she still could not move. Wait, her finger twitched. Was that her?

She kept trying to struggle as Anakin talked to the Sith. They were making small talk, and Anakin seemed comfortable.

"Anakin, have you heard of the tragedy of Darth Plagueis, the wise?"

Anakin titled his head to the side and said. "No."

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to create life... He had such knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."

"What happened to him?"

"He became so powerful . . . the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Plagueis never saw it coming. It's ironic - he could save others from death, but not himself."

Anakin was awed at the story. "That's incredible. Is it possible to learn these powers?"

"Not from a Jedi," Palpatine said with a look of passion in his eyes.

"How do you know of this, Chancellor? I've never heard any of the Jedi speak of Sith legends like this."

"I learned many secrets, of ancient histories and the Force, from my Master."

"Your Master?" Anakin exclaimed as he stood. "You're the Sith?"

"Yes, Anakin. I am the Master. The dark side is my ally; with it I am unstoppable. I have powers a Jedi could not dream of. I can give you everything your heart desires. Even….. the love of your live," Palpatine said as he pointed to where Padmé was sitting.

"Padmé! What are you doing here?" He looked from Padmé to the Sith and back again. She could almost move her left hand. A little more time, and she may be in control again.

"She is my guest. Do you not want her, Anakin? You may take her. You'll find I have much to offer you."

_To be concluded… _


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** This it is, finally the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Thanks to Jaira for her help focusing the story and Mousche for all her help throughout the fic. Also, thanks to all of you my readers and reviewers for your support! I have been playing around with some other stories, but I don't know if anything will come of them. I just want to flat out say however, there will **not**be a sequel to this story, it is over now. Thanks again for reading!

**Chapter 11****  
**  
"Do you not want her, Anakin? You may take her. I have much to offer you."

"What?" Anakin blurted. His mind was reeling.

"You're transparent, my young friend."

"I don't know what you mean, Chancellor."

"Oh, Anakin. See what the Jedi have done to you? You are docile, meek. With the dark side, you can control her. You can keep her like this always."

"That would be evil!"

"There is no good or evil, only power. And those too weak to seek it."

"But..."

"Anakin, you have been gifted with great power in this life. You are more powerful then any man I've ever met. With the dark side as your ally, you will be unstoppable."

It was at that moment, that Padmé was able to break free from the trance that held her stationary. Perhaps Palpatine's concentration slipped when Anakin arrived. "Don't do this Anakin! You're a good person!"

"Foolish girl," Palpatine said. He sneered at her, raised his hands and white hot pain shot through her body.

Padmé vaguely heard someone shouting her name and the world became clearer. She realized she was on the floor.

"You see the power of the dark side? It is supreme over death. And life. It is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be…unnatural. "

Padmé could see Anakin was conflicted. She would not allow this monster to win. She needed to break the spell, "Anakin, don't do it." She was very weak. "He is lying. He just... wants a slave."

She could see from the rage on his face that Palpatine was growing more and more furious with her. Anakin could apparently as well, because he stepped directly between them.

Palpatine scowled at Anakin, "Move out of the way. She is far too much trouble to keep around. I am sure we can find one like her or any woman you want, once you become my apprentice."

"Your apprentice?"

"Yes Anakin, there is so much potential in you. You will be something great as a Sith. Let me teach you."

"No... Anakin." Padmé gasped as Palpatine lunged around Anakin and sank more lightning into her. Anakin ignited his blade and deflected some, but the damage was done and Padmé was spasming on the floor, smoke lifting off her body. She was barely conscious, but stubbornly held onto awareness.

"Anakin," Palpatine said angrily. "I tire of this. She is not worthy of you. You must let her go."

"Let her go?" Anakin mumbled. "You sound like the Jedi. Or a poor imitation of one." Anakin moved his blade into what Padmé assumed was a dueling stance, because the Sith's entire demeanor changed, the friendly veneer dropped.

Palpatine snarled and a lightsaber appeared in his hand. "I had such high hopes for you, _Jedi_. Now it is time for you to die."

Padmé could not follow the movements well. Her eyes were blurry and she felt as if her strength was leaving her. Anakin was giving up a lot of ground, Palpatine was moving so fast. She closed her eyes and hoped for a miracle. Almost as soon as she had the thought she heard Anakin shout as the Sith's lightsaber pierced his chest.

"So this is the vaunted chosen one? Pathetic. To think I wanted you to share in my immortal Sith dynasty."

A sudden bang interrupted Palpatine's gloating and Padmé turned to see Masters Gallia and Yoda enter the office; they assesed the situation for a moment and then ran to join the fray. She vaguely wondered how many people had ever seen Master Yoda run, at least in recent years. Palpatine began laughing.

"You are no match for me. I am a Master of the Force, the dark side makes me invulnerable." The Sith seemed barely able to control his maniacal laughter.

"Blind, you are. 800 years old I am, and claim to be a Master of the Force I do not. Use the Force as a tool, you do. Weak, that makes you."

Palpatine's laughter died and he turned a glare on the tiny master. "Weak? I'll show you weak."

With that, Palpatine jumped horizontally at superhuman speed. His blade met Yoda's vibrant green and Adi's red was also out. They fought for a few moments, blades clashing but none of the combatants seemed to be able to get the upper hand.

Soon the duel left the office and Padmé slowly began to regain her senses and pull herself across the ground to Anakin.

"I'm sorry for everything" Anakin said weakly.

"There's nothing... to apologize for. You did all... you could."

They laid there, side by side, both weak. Neither said anything but their silence was comfortable. Anakin closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. She hoped he wasn't dying.

After another few moments the duel re-entered the Office, but Master Gallia was missing. Yoda and Palpatine kept fighting when suddenly Palpatine jumped back five or ten meters. That put Anakin and her between the combatants.

"You can't kill me, my little green friend. You must know that."

"The darkness, a Jedi does not abide. If lose, I do, fight you the Jedi will."

"You will lose, you will all lose! My power is too great! Look, there lies your Chosen One, a heap at my feet. If he can not stand, what hope do your Jedi have?" Palpatine sneered.

"Hope there always is."

Palpatine laughed and said, "No, there is no hope for your kind." He raised his hands and bathed Anakin and Padme in lightning.

Several things happened in the next seconds, Master Yoda launched himself at Palpatine, but the little master was too far away to stop the electricity. At the same time that Yoda jumped, Anakin seemed to wake and launched his lightsaber at the Sith Lord, lighting it in midflight.

It impacted the Sith's throat and he fell to the ground in a heap.

A great burst of energy appeared from where Palpatine had fallen, causing the long, curved transparasteel window to break into small pieces, it moved the Chancellor's massive desk several meters. It also flung both Anakin and Padmé hard into the nearby wall.

The blow knocked the air from her lungs and she collapsed to the ground. As the life drained from her body, she saw Anakin. They made eye contact and she smiled slightly at him. She wondered what could have been if things were done differently. She brushed those thoughts away and thought of the future. Her last fleeting thoughts were for the Republic.

From the Holonews:

_We interrupt your regularly scheduled holocast for this breaking news update._

_This __is __just __coming __in... I can't believe it. Are we sure this is accurate?_

_I...__ There has been a terrorist attack at the Senate __Rotunda__, initial reports indicate that it may have been a Separatist strike team of some sort. We do not know __the details or __how they breached the Senate's security, but the results are __catastrophic__._

_This day __the Republic has__ lost much, the... I'm sorry, this is quite difficult._

_The attack occurred in the Chancellor's office. It claimed the life of our beloved Chancellor Palpatine __as well as__ Senator Amidala of Naboo__. Initial reports indicate that the two were __meeting to discuss the possibility of a peace summit. At least one Jedi was also slain in the attack, early rumors point to the possible death of the Hero With No Fear, Anakin Skywalker._

_The Galaxy will mourn this loss of life in the coming days, but sources in Senate Security say the fallout __from__ the disaster could have been much worse if not stopped when it was. _

_This is a dark day, but we __must__ have faith that the __Republic can and will persevere__. _

_The war still rages in the Outer Rim, but nothing will __ever __be the same._

The End


End file.
